mini_ninjasfandomcom-20200214-history
Futo
Futo is the second ninja to be found by Hiro in the game, and is found on the first level. She is the grandfather of Shun and Kunoichi, the father of Tora and the uncle of Hiro and Suzume. 'Character Biography' Futo was found as an infant by the Ninja Master at the foot of Ninja Village on a snowy day, wrapped up in a thick blanket in a cart and a long trail of apple cores behind him. When the Ninja Master discovered an apple on top of the blanket, Futo grabbed the apple and ate it, throwing out an apple core. In response, the Ninja Master named him "Futo". Several years later, Futo, now grown, is unable to train and fight with an fitting weapon because of his rotund appearance, his clumsiness, and the fact that he was so strong that he often broke things. Disappointed with his lack of progress, the Ninja Master was about to decide on making Futo work in the kitchen; however things turned for the better when Hiro saw Futo's problem and found the perfect weapon to suit his great strength: a large wooden hammer. They became great friends ever since. 'Quest to Destroy the Evil Samurai Warlord' Futo joined Hiro on his quest after the latter followed the trail of apple cores leading from the Tengu's house in Ninja Village and found him eating apples from a Tengu's apple tree. Futo helped rescue Suzume. He also freed Shun. Soon after he contributed to the saving of Tora and Kunoichi. 'Personality' At first glance, Futo can look intimidating because of his large size. However he has a big heart and gets along with the other ninjas easily, especially Hiro, who Futo is great friends with. Futo also has a very large appetite and will eat anything he sets his sight on. But his favorite food is apples, and will travel great lengths to find an apple tree; this annoys the Tengu because often Futo gets his apples from trees that are owned by them. However Futo's great love for apples makes him very easy to find as he leaves behind a trail of apple cores that point to his location. He also has a fondness for smashing things with his hammer. Due to his large size, he is very clumsy, making the Ninja Master at first think he did not have the potential for being a ninja. 'Appearance' In contrast to the other ninjas, Futo has a large and rotund build as a result from eating too much. He wears the standard black ninja outfit with no sleeves and instead of a face covering, Futo wears an eye mask. He is also bald. 'Abilities' Being the largest of the ninjas, Futo boasts great strength, but also a lack of speed that his friends have. With the aid of his hammer, he is able to smash his enemies and knock them away with ease. It is due to his strength that Futo is the only ninja able to take on the larger evil samurai found later in the game. His special attack enables him to charge the Kuji magic within his hammer, and then unleash it in the form of a shockwave by slamming his hammer on the ground. 'Trivia' *Futo's name means "fat" in Japanese. Category:Playable Ninjas Category:Main Characters